


Reaching out to you

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Sayo has been busy with the student council but Lisa's been busy trying to get Sayo out of her mind...





	Reaching out to you

A gentle heat washed over Sayo’s skin as she stepped out of the school entrance; it was 7 PM and she had finally just wrapped up her student council responsibilities. Lately, she had been spending more time staring at pieces of paper than plucking strings, but she refused to complain about it, after all, she was proud of the results she had been producing.   
  
Walking home, she took a different route for a change of pace and admired the new scenery she encountered, lapping the inspiration up. She sat down on a nearby bench and pulled a pristine notebook out of her bag and began to scribble down ideas for new song concepts, getting lost completely in the flow of a made-up riff in her head.  
  


* * *

The minutes slipped by as the sky’s colours blended together in a dance that led to a breath-taking sunset that captured Sayo’s entire attention.   
“Beautiful,” she whispered in absolute awe.   
“You sure are.” Sayo recognised the quirky yet homely voice that came from behind her.   
“Lisa, what are you doing?” Sayo asked without turning around. Lisa leaned over and hugged Sayo from behind the bench, resulting in a dismissive tut from Sayo.  
“I was just on my way back from Karaoke and saw you sitting here by yourself,” Lisa replied in her usual cheery voice as she sat down on the bench next to Sayo.   
“I see,” Sayo said whilst hastily closing her notebook and attempting to shove it back in her bag. Lisa grinned and snatched the book from Sayo’s hands.   
  
The peppy gyaru skipped down the path a little and began flicking through the pages whilst she let out a chorus of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’.   
“H-Hey give it back Lisa, that’s not funny and VERY rude!” Sayo chased after her, attempting to rip the notebook from between Lisa’s perfectly manicured hands. Lisa twirled around, fending off Sayo’s wrath with ease.  
“Cuuuuuuute, you need to show Yukina this one!” Lisa giggled playfully as she held the notebook up in the air as if she was showing the whole world somehow. Sayo went to grab the book one last time just as Lisa turned back around to face her, resulting in them both ending up on the floor.   
  


* * *

Lisa began to laugh as Sayo brushed the dust off from her uniform as she muttered to herself about how irresponsible and childish Lisa was. Walking over to Sayo, she handed over the notebook and smiled so brightly that it silenced the pouty student council member completely.  
“T-Thank you, I suppose, not like I should have to thank you for causing a scene, however,” Sayo pouted.   
  
Suddenly Lisa’s face looked a little more serious and silence swam around them for a minute before she spoke up again, “Sayo, I miss you.”  
“Miss me? Lisa, you see me nearly every day, what are you talking about,” Sayo said, raising an eyebrow at her.   
“You’re so busy lately, I feel like I’m losing you… Never mind, it’s okay, I’m just being silly!” she smiled weakly.   
“Lisa…” Sayo looked down at the floor.   
  
They were both stood in awkward silence; unsure what to do now. A slight blush resting on Sayo’s cheeks.  
Lisa gently reached for Sayo’s hand and stared longingly into her eyes, “I really admire you Sayo, you bring out the best in me without even realising it. I just wish you’d see how special you are; how important you are… especially to me.” Before Sayo even had the chance to respond Lisa handed her a ticket, “Here, tomorrow, I won’t take no for an answer,” she winked and with that, left.   
  
Sayo looked down in confusion, “A movie ticket? That girl…,” she shook her head and bit down a smile as she watched Lisa walk away, wondering what the future had in store for them.


End file.
